Lumite Armor
Basic Information Lumite Armor is the 5th tier armor in Creativerse. With a complete set of Lumite Armor equipped, your player character will have a defense rating of 1120 points. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, armor does not influence the look of your player character anymore when worn. It will merely provide defense points, while you can select Costumes parts (some of which look like plate armor or the like) individually to customize the look of your player character. In Creativerse, armor protects your player-character from the impact of physical hits from Creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. How to obtain Like all armor in Creativerse, all 4 Lumite Armor parts can be crafted for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). Lumite Armor parts can not be obtained from any randomly spawning Treasure Chests or Creatures, and they also cannot be bought via any block kits for Blueprints, since they cannot be placed. Lumite gear is supposed to be very rare in Creativerse on purpose. How to unlock the crafting recipes The crafting recipes for all pieces of Lumite Armor can be unlocked by crafting or obtaining their respective Diamond Armor parts. So either crafting or finding a Diamond Breastplate will unlock the crafting recipe for Lumite Breastplates. Diamond Breastplates can be crafted after crafting Leather Breastplates from a starting recipe. Following the same principle, crafting or finding Diamond Armguards will unlock the crafting recipe for Lumite Armguards, crafting or finding Diamond Leggings will unlock the crafting recipe for Lumite Leggings and crafting or finding a Diamond Pauldron will unlock the crafting recipe for Lumite Pauldrons. Diamond Breastplates, Diamond Armguards, Diamond Leggings and Diamond Pauldrons are regular drops and pet-harvests of Things and Th'ang. As Pets, these Creatures will only provide you with their best harvest after you have fed them their exact favorite type of Food though. To actually unlock the crafting recipes, you'll have to click on all the according crafting recipes for the Lumite Armor parts in your Crafting Menu after obtaining/crafting their Diamond counterpart. How to craft Lumite Armor parts can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after their crafting recipes have been unlocked for free. Select their crafting recipes and collect their "ingredients" - you can track crafting recipes on your screen like you can track quests. * Lumite Breastplates provide 480 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Diamond Breastplates. Crafting 1 Lumite Breastplate requires 3 Lumite bars, 2 Arcstones, 4x Corruption Dust, 2 Trog Horns and 2 Diamond Rods. * Lumite Armguards provide 160 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Diamond Armguards. Crafting 1x Lumite Armguards requires 1 Lumite bar, 1 Arcstone, 2x Corruption Dust, 2 Trog Horns and 2 Diamond Rods. * Lumite Leggings provide 160 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Diamond Leggings. Crafting 1x Lumite Leggings requires 2 Lumite bars, 1 Arcstone, 2x Corruption Dust, 2 Trog Horns and 2 Diamond Rods. * Lumite Pauldrons provide 320 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Diamond Pauldrons. Crafting 1 Lumite Pauldron requires 2 Lumite bars, 2 Arcstones, 3x Corruption Dust, 2 Trog Horns and 2 Diamond Rods. Crafting a full Lumite Armor set will require 8 Lumite bars, 6 Arcstones, 11x Corruption Dust, 8 Trog Horns and 8 Diamond Rods. Since this Armor set is the best possible armor in Creativerse, no further armor recipes will be unlocked when crafting Lumite Armor. Crafting (or obtaining) all 4 parts of Lumite Armor at least once is the objective of the Quest "Lumite's Might". This quest is unlocked by completing the quest "Diamond in the Rough". After completing this quest, you'll be rewarded by 20 Lumite bars, 1 Lumite Sword and 5 placeable Diamond Treasure Chests. Completion of this quest will then unlock the Armorer Badge that reduces physical damage taken from enemy hits without being reflected in the defense points of the armor that is equipped. How to use Armor parts will automatically be equipped as soon as you craft or take them if the respective armor slot is empty, meaning that no armor of this type (breastplate, armguards, pauldron, leggings) is currently equipped. Armor will only start to protect your player character after you've equipped it. To equip armor, right-click on the respective armor piece in your inventory, or drag it with left-click from the inventory into its according armor equipment slot on the right side of the inventory next to your character's model. This will place the new armor part into its according armor-slot next to your character's model, while the formerly worn armor-piece will be put into your inventory in return. Armor, when worn, will protect your player character from the impact of physical hits from creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. It will not protect your player character from falling damage, drowning, environment afflictions or any elemental damage. Durability Creatures usually hit only one piece of armor with each attack, which will reduce the durability of this armor part, until it will fall apart completely. You will be notified onscreen if any of your armor "breaks". Repairing armor is not possible in Creativerse. When a piece of armor has lost all durability, it will fall apart and leave the respective body-part unprotected. So if your armor has only very little durability left, you might want to consider taking a newly crafted or found spare armor part with you that you can equip as soon as the currently worn will be destroyed! The durability of armor is indicated by the shrinking length of the green bar on the icons of the armor pieces in their equipment slots to the right side of your inventory; and also as a color-code on the armor doll in the bottom left corner of the main game-UI. On this small symbolic doll, green armor-pieces have (nearly) full durability, yellow pieces have significantly reduced durability, pale red pieces are nearly fully worn out and white parts of the armor doll are not protected by any armor (anymore). Category:Armor Category:Crafted Category:Quest Objectives Category:Finite